Days For KyuMin
by LittleHyukie
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau rapuh, dan saat itu kau butuh tempat sandaran. Tapi.. bagaimana jika kau bersandar di orang yang bahkan lebih rapuh darimu? Mencoba menahan sakitnya saat kau berbicara, dan setelah sampai puncaknya dia.. / "brengsek diam kau min! "/ WONMIN & KYUMIN / Chapter One


**_It's KyuMin Fanfiction _**

**Summary **

Bagaimana jika kau rapuh, dan saat itu kau butuh tempat sandaran. Tapi.. bagaimana jika kau bersandar di orang yang bahkan lebih rapuh darimu? Mencoba menahan tangisnya saat kau berbicara, dan setelah sampai puncaknya dia.. / "brengsek diam kau min! "/ WONMIN & KYUMIN / ripiu~

* * *

**HAPPY READING :***

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Hidupku tinggal beberapa minggu lagi ya hyung? Selama itu tolong, aku mohon anggap tidak terjadi apa apa.. Aku- aku mau hyung jangan menangis, jangan ingatkan aku jika m-memang waktunya" ucap kyuhyun sambil menangkup kedua tangan hyung nya kim heechul.

Liquid bening itu terus memenuhi mata heechul, menahan diri untuk berbicara agar tidak pecah tangisnya saat itu juga. Tidak! Bukan ini yang dia harapkan, saat adik kesayangannya berjuang.. Kenapa bukan kesembuhan total yang ia dengar dari pihak rumah sakit kenapa harus ini?

"Hyung? Uljimma jangan menangis.." Ucap kyuhyun tangannya tertarik untuk menghapus air matanya, tapi tetap saja mengalir..

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi kesamping hyungnya itu memeluk hangat hyungnya, heechul pun membalas pelukan itu.

"Hyung semuanya akan baik baik saja, percaya padaku arra?"

"Aniyo.. Kau selalu berbohong kyu! Kau bilang kau akan sembuh, kau bilang kau akan kembali menjadi kyu yang dulu.. k-kau.. kau.."

"Aku janji hyung.. Aku janji sungguh.."

"Sungguh?"

"Ne, aku janji.."

"Arra, baiklah. Jangan berbohong pada hyung.."

"Ne, hyung? Jangan menangis lagi, hyung terlihat jelek saat menangis"

"Yak! Kau.."

* * *

Tok tok tok..

"H-hyung.. Siwon hyung.."

"Hyung.."

Waktu judah menunjukan hampir pukul 24.00 waktu seoul. Tapi namja manis ber sweeter biru itu masih berada di luar dengan udara dingin yang seakan terus mengelimutinya. Bukan! Bukan karena iya tidak mau masuk. Tapi seseorang di dalam rumahnya yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk masuk. Seseorang lebih tepatnya namja chingunya..

"Ssshh.. Dingin sekali.."

Tok tok..

"H-hyung mianhe sungmin datang telat, hyung buka pintunya, hyung aku mohon.."

Sungmin duduk meringkuk dekat pintu, berharap namja chingu nya mau membukakan pintu untuknya..

Cklek

"Ah.. Hyung" sungmin cepat cepat berdiri dari duduknya.

"AARRGGHH.. H-hyung mianhe.. Jebal lepas appo hyung appo hiks"

Siwon -namja chingu sungmin- menarik paksa rambut sungmin dan mendorong nya keras hingga sungmin terbentur lantai, beruntung kepala sungmin tidak mengenai ujung meja di sebelahnya..

"Kemana saja kau eoh? Sudah ku bilang untuk kembali sebelum jam 8! Kau berkencan dengan namja lain eoh?!"

"Mianhe.. Hyung sungguh mianhe.. Tadi ada teman lamaku aku hanya sebentar menyapanya.. Hiks"

"Aish! Alasan! Siapa temanmu hah!? Namja?! Kau menyapa dengan bercinta dengan nya huh?!"

"A-anniyo hyung.. Hiks.. Sungguh tidak, mianhe.. Jebbal mi-"

PLAK

"DIAM! Atau ku biarkan kau di luar sana hingga mati!"

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan sungmin, memasuki kamar dan mengunci nya.

"Hiks.. gwenchana min gwenchana pasti siwon hyung terlalu lelah jadi seperti itu.. gwenchana.." Ucap sungmin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, berlahan berdiri untuk mengobati bekas tamparannya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Dia haru bangun pagi pagi kan? Ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk namjachingunya yang ia cintai.. ya sungmin mencintai bahkan sangat mencintai orang yang tadi menamparnya.

_Dari acara International Art Pretomia sungmin mengenal siwon. Dari acara itupun ia menyukainya, menjadi teman, sahabat, bahkan menjadi namjachingu nya seperti sekarang. Lima bulan yang lalu Siwon dan Sungmin pun sudah membuat rencana bahagia mereka berdua sebuah pernikahan. Ya pernikahan.. Maka mereka berdua membeli sebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan Ganggnamsi. Sungmin dan siwon juga menyetujui saran kedua orang tuanya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka berdua, sebagai penyesuaian katanya. Satu bulan berlalu, kehidupan mereka berdua masih seperti biasa saling bercanda, berbagi kasih sayang layaknya seorang kekasih. Tapi.. di bulan selanjutnya semuanya berubah, siwonnya menjadi kasar padanya sering berteriak bahkan sekarang namjachingunya itu sudah memukulnya jika ia melakukan kesalahan tidak seperti apa yang siwon mau. Sudah banyak sekali luka lembab di tubuhnya, tidak terhitung. Bagaimana perasaan sungmin? Sungming tetap mencintai namja chingunya itu, ya sampai sekarang ia percaya siwon nya yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang akan kembali entah kapan waktunya.._

.

.

.

Bulan telah berganti menjadi matahari pagi ini cuaca cukup bagus walaupun udara dingin masih terasa diluar sana. Sungmin segera bangun dari tidurnya, menuju kamar mandi lalu membuatkan sarapan untuk nya dan siwon. Sungmin bergelut dengan alat masaknya di dapur dengan telaten mengupas memotong sayur dan menggoreng telur untuk sarapan hari ini.

"Tada! Sudah selesai Lee Sungmin! Tinggal di hias" ucap sungmin dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Cklek

"ah... siwon hyung sudah bangun" sungmin cepat cepat membawa hasil masakannya kemeja makan. meletakannya dengan hati hati.

"Siwon hyung sungmin suda-.."

BRAK

"memasak untuk siwon h- hyung.. hiks"

Siwon menutup pintu depan dengan keras dan mengabaikan sungmin yang berbicara dengannya. Hari ini sepertinya sungmin harus memakan sarapannya sendiri lagi, tanpa siwon. Tapi bukan itu saja pengorbanan seorang lee sungmin untuk orang yang ia cintai, siang harinya ia kembali datang ke tempat kuliah siwon di Naneum University untuk memberikan siwon bekal makan siang yang ia buat sendiri. Setelah berkeliling mencari siwonnya sungmin pun menemukannya di taman belakang gedung jurusan management.

"Hyung! siwon hyung..!" sungmin berlari mengejar siwon yang bahkan tidak berpaling sedikitpun untuk melihatnya. Siwon akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik menghadap sungmin..

"hah.. hah.. akhirnya hyung berhenti.. siwon hyung ini aku bawakan bekal untuk hyung" dengan nafas sedikit terengah sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan untuk memberikan bekalnya. Siwon mengambil bekal itu, sesaat sungmin tersenyum tapi beberapa detik setelahnya siwon membuang kotak bekal tersebut ke tempat sampah.

"h-hyung.."

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang kau bawakan makanan setiap siang hah?! Mau apa kau dengan terus membawakanku makan kesini?"

"aku.. aku hanya mau memberikannya kepada hyung itu saja, tidak ada maksud apa apa.. Hyung sungmin sayang siwon hyung, siwon hyung kenapa selama ini? kemana siwon hyung yang aku kenal hiks.." sungmin terus menunduk tidak berani menatap siwonnya taku jika siwnnya akan memukulnya jika ia berbicara seperti itu, takut jika ia akan mendengar kata umpatan kasar dari siwonnya.

"Oh.. bagus sekarang kau sudah mengerti dimana tempat yang tepat untuk menangis eoh? dan membiarkanku memukulmu di tempat umum ini agar banyak yang akan membelamu hah?!" siwon mendekat kearah sungmin mencengkram keras pundaknya dan menempelkan kedua kepalanya, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sungmin hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf berkali kali takut bahkan ia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Sungmin-ah.. akan ku pastikan kau tidak bisa pulang hari ini" ucap siwon lembut namun syarat akan tekanan di dalamnya. Melepas cengkramannya dan mencium sekilas bibir sungmin dan berlalu pergi.

Sungmin merosot jatuh menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antaranya. "hiks.. hyung.. siwon hyung.. sungmin sakit.. sampai kanpan ini akan berakhir hyung.. sungmin mulai hancur hiks.. siwon hyung."

.

.

.

* * *

TBC hehe ._.v

Baru sedikit akan diusahakan untuk di perbanyak lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

Jadi..

Lanjut atau Delete?

Review yaa..


End file.
